


meet me on the sidelines

by jiunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Blow Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: Sehun’s just finished with another rehearsal session and ready to leave for home when who’s to appear but Byun Baekhyun, on the way to his own practice? Maybe it’s the isolation of hours of dancing or the way his limbs feel too warm and languid, but one look at Baekhyun leaning against the door of his own practice room and smirking lightly at him from the end of the hallway is enough to make Sehun toss his face towel aside and cross over to him in three wide strides.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	meet me on the sidelines

Sehun crashed onto the floor, panting. The music, set on loop, was already starting to play again. He glanced at the clock, hesitating a beat before fishing in his jacket pocket for the remote and turning it off. 

Flat on his back now, he let the hum of the empty practice room wash over him and closed his eyes. The harsh fluorescent lighting seared the back of his eyelids, but he was getting too comfortable to want to budge. 

From the hallway outside, the voices of people streaming in and out of the dance studios floated in as nothing more than a buzz.

At times like this, he was made aware of just how large a company this was. All these people, rushing about with all the things they had to do… As he lay there, gradually catching his breath, he couldn’t help but feel the familiar sense of dull panic start to creep into his mind. What was he still doing here, after all these years? Was he any closer to his goal now than all those years ago? 

One thing was for sure -- staying idle was only giving his mind more time to wander. Pushing aside those thoughts, Sehun leapt to his feet in one fell swoop, and before long was back in the thick of dancing, his head a blissful blank of steps and rhythm. 

\-- 

He knew it was time to stop when he pulled out his phone to check the time, only to see that it was almost completely out of battery. Belatedly, he realised he should have charged it while dancing. _Never mind, just charge it in the car later..._

To no one’s surprise, the room was feeling much warmer than it had been when he’d first started. It had been freezing when he’d entered the studio, so he had kept his jacket on while practising. Now, even his t-shirt was plastered against his back. 

With haste, he tugged the jacket off. Had it been summer, Sehun would have taken off his t-shirt as well. But he knew better than to do that in the dead of winter; as things stood, Sehun knew he had to hang around indoors for a bit before heading out or risk catching a cold. 

As he crossed the practice floor and dried off with his towel, he caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror. His hair, slightly damp, fell in waves across his forehead. He frowned. Maybe it was high time for a haircut. Yet, he somehow felt at home in this new rugged aesthetic, and whenever he had to tie his hair up to get it out of his eyes, it made him feel a strange sense of satisfaction. He decided that he quite liked the way it moved about, falling in place in sync with his dancing. 

Anyhow, the very last hour of dancing had rendered his body nice and warm, but maybe a little too languid. He was reluctant to move, yet there was also a weird restlessness working his way through his limbs. For a moment he was still, absently tapping his foot against the sprung wood flooring. 

_Better try walking it off._ In a matter of seconds, he’d bent down, grabbed his bottle, and stalked out into the hallway. 

Once outside, he wasted no time in heading towards the end of the corridor, slowing only to nod a greeting to the flurry of juniors that rushed past him. Thankfully, it was deserted where the water cooler was. Sehun rested against the wall nearest to it while taking several large gulps, too thirsty to bother about the couple of stray rivulets of water making their way down his throat. 

The moment he lowered his head, however, he almost choked on the last bit of water he’d been halfway through swallowing. 

Standing at the far end of the hallway, leaning against one of the studio doors in the most languorous way possible, Byun Baekhyun was staring at him with an ineffable intensity. 

“Thirsty?” smirked Baekhyun, the second that their eyes met. Sehun spluttered in response. 

Coughing lightly, he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, letting his arm hang loosely by his side. He couldn’t quite seem to quit tapping his foot. 

“You’re here,” he managed to say, hating how hoarse his voice sounded, only realising after he spoke that he hadn’t spoken at all the whole day. Baekhyun said nothing. 

Sehun furrowed his brows, using the silence to take in the sight of Baekhyun. 

The ridiculous Chanel bucket hat, that fuzzy one Sehun couldn’t help but snort at. Black t-shirt, almost slipping off one shoulder. Matching cargo pants. Sehun had no clue where both were from, although he did recognise the sneakers as Dior. That thought made him smile a little, and not entirely against his will. 

Still Baekhyun said nothing, choosing instead to cast Sehun that same unchanging gaze. Sehun felt it bore right into him. Maintaining their eye contact, Baekhyun made to adjust the neck of his shirt, bringing one hand up to tug it back into place. 

Suddenly, it was like something sharp snapped inside Sehun’s mind. He felt the rush of blood to his head as he reached up to his own neck, taking hold of his towel and flinging it to the ground before striding in Baekhyun’s direction. 

To his credit, Baekhyun looked completely unperturbed, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Sehun’s rapidly approaching figure. 

That was, until Sehun showed no signs of stopping. With not even the slightest hint of hesitation, Sehun marched past Baekhyun, seizing Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling him behind him without so much as a backward glance. 

“—Oh Sehun!” 

Sehun ignored him, focusing his energy instead on the task of yanking Baekhyun along in his wake. 

“Where are we going—!?” 

They were beginning to attract some strange looks, but onlookers appeared to brush this off as yet another one of the members’ usual shenanigans.

As for Baekhyun, he seemed resigned to his fate, and for the next couple of moments there was nothing besides the sound of their steady, hasty footsteps as Baekhyun fell into step behind Sehun. 

Meanwhile, Sehun’s mind was fixated on a singular mission: where to take the both of them. He briefly entertained the thought of the bathrooms, but that particular train of thought was interrupted when he caught sight of a vacant room. Wordlessly, he steered them both into it. It was smaller than Sehun had expected, and in the quiet of the tight space, their breathing reverberated in Sehun’s ears. 

Immediately, he rounded on Baekhyun. 

“What’s your problem?” 

Baekhyun blinked up at him. Frustratingly, Sehun couldn’t even begin to fathom what was going through Baekhyun’s mind. Up close like this, Baekhyun’s eyelashes were a pretty picture against the paleness of his eyelids. Sehun swallowed. 

“Why were you staring at me like that? No, why are you always staring at me like that?” 

Understanding dawned on Baekhyun’s features, which made absolutely no sense to Sehun because he was convinced that Baekhyun was simply feigning ignorance. _What was he up to this time?_ Sehun was so full of nervous energy that he didn’t know what to do with all of it; he ran an agitated hand through his hair as he glared back at Baekhyun. He wished the ringing in his ears would stop. 

“Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?” Baekhyun said, completely without warning and completely matter-of-factly, especially considering the type of words coming out of his mouth. 

Sehun let out a sound that was halfway between a groan and a growl, before he was shoving Baekhyun against the wall so that barely an inch of air separated their faces. Baekhyun’s breathing, quick yet heavy, Sehun’s nerves, so raw that they felt like they were actually on fire— 

Sehun caught Baekhyun’s mouth with his own and it was as if that had been the very signal Baekhyun was waiting for. Sehun opened his mouth greedily and at once, his tongue crashed against Baekhyun’s. But Baekhyun was focused on sucking on Sehun’s lip with such a fierce passion that Sehun’s head spinned. Sehun was not about to be outshone; he pressed back roughly against Baekhyun’s torso, reaching out to grab everything within reach—Baekhyun’s hair and neck and chin and face. 

And—

“—Too much clothes,” Sehun gritted out impatiently, breaking the kiss to tear off his own jacket in a single motion. Baekhyun seemed intent on helping Sehun as well. He gasped from the shock of Baekhyun’s cold hands fumbling against his skin as Baekhyun worked to extricate Sehun from his own t-shirt. 

“Fuck,” Sehun said through clenched teeth. He pushed Baekhyun’s hands free, unceremoniously, and pulled his shirt off over his head. Before he could even catch his breath, however, Baekhyun was already swooping in to suck on the crook of his neck.

 _No,_ he gasped out, only it came out as a breathy moan instead. In the midst of the fog that was his mind, he knew that he couldn’t afford to come out of this with hickies but fuck, _fuck…_ all he could focus on was the sheer jolt of pleasure that shot straight up his spine whenever Baekhyun came back down to nip at his exposed skin with his teeth. He was so hard that he could come right there and then. If his cock didn’t get some form of friction right that instant, Sehun swore he might actually start to cry. 

Just as he was winding one arm around Baekhyun’s waist to press their crotches together, there was a dull pressure against the back of his neck. He snapped his head downwards to see his gold necklace wound around Baekhyun’s pretty fingers. In the space of those few seconds, Baekhyun had closed the gap between them and was now grinding his hips against Sehun’s.

“—look so hot with just this on,” Baekhyun was panting, even as he snapped his wrist backwards to tug on the necklace, beginning to work his way down Sehun’s chest with his tongue. He traced a sloppy path until his mouth found one of Sehun’s nipples. At the contact of Baekhyun’s tongue and teeth against his nipple, Sehun’s head tipped back on its own accord. The throbbing in his groin eradicated all other thoughts from his mind; all he wanted was Baekhyun body under his full weight, Baekhyun’s hot skin against his, Baekhyun’s mouth tight around his cock—

As if having read his mind, Baekhyun was now dragging his nails across Sehun’s navel, his fingers scrambling downwards in a frenzy along the lines of Sehun’s obliques. 

An agonising second passed as Sehun kicked his jeans off, no prompting necessary. His dick sprang up immediately, still hidden in his boxers. 

Baekhyun hastily dropped to his knees, deftly yanking the boxers off with his teeth. The sight alone was enough to send Sehun over the edge. His breath hitching in his chest, Sehun collapsed against the wall he was leaning against, his knees buckling slightly. 

“I’m not even doing anything yet,” Baekhyun laughed breathily, but then, before Sehun could blink in response, he _was_ , bobbing his head up and down as he sucked hungrily on Sehun’s cock. Waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm Sehun completely and he shuddered each time Baekhyun turned up the intensity on his sucking. His lower body was so tensed up that he could feel the muscles of legs straining, hard.

He opened his mouth (or at least, he thought he did) to tell Baekhyun he was near, but Baekhyun chose that very second to flick his tongue across the tip of Sehun’s cock and, with a jerk, Sehun came with such force that he felt his legs give way under him. 

Baekhyun caught him effortlessly and propped him upright against the wall, still in the midst of swallowing.

“Thanks,” Sehun heaved at last, running a hand through his hair that was starting to tickle his eyes. The room was hot and sticky and yet Sehun still wanted nothing more than for Baekhyun’s lips to roam every inch of his skin. 

Baekhyun exhaled shakily. “Then show me.”

That was all the prodding Sehun needed. He lunged forward and undid the buttons of Baekhyun’s cargo pants with trembling fingers. Baekhyun was already rock hard by the time Sehun started to suck him off, so there was nothing else for Sehun to feel in his mouth except for the stiffening of Baekhyun’s cock as Baekhyun flexed his muscles in beat to Sehun’s movements. Keeping his eyes shut, Sehun repeatedly took Baekhyun’s entire length into his mouth, trying his hardest to let the tip hit the back of his throat each time. And every time he did so, Baekhyun would let out a moan so loud that Sehun was almost worried, until he remembered that the rooms here were all soundproof. For good reason...s. 

Sehun broke off for a moment and looked up at Baekhyun. “Just do it into my mouth. Don’t say anything, just shut up and do it.” Instead of replying, Baekhyun clenched a fist in Sehun’s hair and haphazardly shoved Sehun’s face back towards his own crotch. 

A few more beats was all it took for Baekhyun to climax, yanking Sehun’s hair as he did so. Sehun swallowed everything in one gulp before straightening up. He was no longer on edge like before, but for some reason, the sight of Baekhyun slumped heavily against the door still exerted a magnetic pull on him. Reaching him in two strides, Sehun gripped the nape of Baekhyun’s neck and kissed him. 

Not lightly, but not desperately either. Just regular, rhythmic kissing. Baekhyun moaned and broke away. 

“Just… give me a moment,” he mumbled, his eyelids fluttering shut. Sehun was about to protest— _how_ come _you get to make the rules after the way you behaved_ —but Baekhyun was soon tilting his head and leaning in, capturing Sehun’s lips in his, his eyes still closed. They stayed this way for a while, making out without any haste. 

When they finally came up for air, Sehun immediately missed the taste of Baekhyun on his tongue. But there were things to be done. For one of them, at least. 

“Hyung,” Sehun said in drawl, after a moment had passed. “Have a good practice, okay?”

Baekhyun shot out a laugh, his eyes bright. “Right. Thank you, Mr Choreographer Oh Sehun.”


End file.
